Demyx CandyDrunk
by nasso95
Summary: detär natt och Demyx har ätit en aning förmycket godis. kommer Xigbar använda det till sin fördel. helt random fanfiction och kanske en del ooc.


Demyx CandyDrunk!

Det var en sen natt och det stora hjärtat I skyn lyste upp det ensamma slottet I världen som aldrig var. I alla rum var det släkt och tystnaden låg tung. Utom en mycket livlig nobodys rum. Det var inte svårt att gissa vems. Demyx satt i ett av hörnen i sitt rum och åt en påse polkagrisar med glatt humör. Han hade förlägne sedan gått över gränsen av att vara hyper och var nu inne i en status som skulle kunna klassas som om han var full eller på droger. Han var med andra ord full på socker och det tänkte en viss piratliknande nobody använda till sin fördel. Xigbar var just vid det här tillfället i ett av de mörka hörnen i Demyx tak. Man var tvungen att erkänna att Xigbars kraft över rum var en bra fördel om man ville spionera och andra saken som inte heller var särskilt lagliga. Hans ögon var helt fasta på den yngre mannen på golvet och ett elakt leende hade smugit sig över hans läppar. Demyx skulle bli hans i kväll, det skulle han se till. Inom en mikro sekund hade han puffat sig ner till golvet och stod nu mitt emot Demyx. Demyx tittade förvånat upp från sitt godis men log när han såg att det var Xigbar som stod framför honom.

"hej Xiggy" sa han och log mot mannen framför honom. Den nämnda mannen log han med och satte sig framför Demyx på huk, så att deras ögon möttes.

"Demdem ska du verkligen äta mer godis, sockret värkar ha en dålig effekt på dig" sa Xigbar med en socker söt röst. Vem som helst skulle fattat att han hade något på gång, utom såklart Demyx. Han tittade ner på polkagrisarna och sen tittade han upp på Xigbar och log.

"det är inget fel på mig Xiggy. Jag är precis som vanligt" sa han och ställde sig upp. Sekunden efter tappade han balansen och föll mot golvet, det var tur att Xigbar lyckades fånga upp honom just innan han skulle ha slagit i marken. Xigbar lyfte sakta upp Demyx brudstil och Demyx slog armarna unt hans halls och fnissade.

"åh Xiggy min hjälte" sa han mellan hans fnissattacker. Xigbar log återigen och bar bort Demyx till hans säng som var i andra änden av rummet. Han la varsamt ner Demyx på det blåöverkastet och Demyx rullade över så att han låg på sidan med slutna ögon som om han höll på att somna. Han såg ut som en liten bäbis som sov sött i sin vaga trygg för att den vet att dens föräldrar vaktar över den. Demyx kände något mot sin kind och när han öppnade sina ögon såg han hur Xigbar långsamt drog sin handskbekläda hand över hans kind mycket varsamt. Han log och la sig närmare Xigbar som satt på kanten av sängen. Hur kunde stakars Demyx misstänka vad som på gick i Xigbars huvud under just den sekunden, vad han planerade att göra. Demyx kund se hur Xigbar skruvade på sig lite nervöst och tycket att det såg lustigt ut. Xigbar var aldrig nervösa. Han var nog den mest självsäkra personen som Demyx kände, förutom Marluxia. Xigbar sluttade att stycka handen mot Demyx kind och tittade honom i ögonen. Han böjde sig långsamt över Demyx så att deras ansikten bara var några centimeter ifrån varandra.

"är du lika uttråkad som jag" sa Xigbar med förförisk röst. Demyx blev chokad av att Xigbar var så nära och förvånad över frågan så han kunde inte svara. Xigbar log elakt och böjde sig ännu närmare så att hans mun var alldeles bredvid Demyx öra.

"låt oss ha lite roligt, okay" viskade han med mörk röst i Demyx öra innan han bet i öronsnibben. Demyx drog snabbt efter andan av den plötsliga kontakten. Demyx skakade hela han av dem plötsliga beröringen och även om hans hjärna sa åt honom att slå till Xigbar så var alla hans reflexer ner satta pågrund av för mycket socker. Socker var som alkohol för Demyx vilket hela organisationen visste utom DEMYX! Varför ingen hade tagit tiden att berätta det var ett mysterium, men. Men nu var det ju inte till någon nytta när det redan var försent. Xigbar hade börjat kyssa ner för Demyx hals och Demyx stönade lågt. Han slog händerna för sin mun när han hörde hur det lät. Xigbar log nöjt. Det var precis som han ville att det skulle vara. Han bet och sög på Demyx hals och han visste att det skulle lämna tydliga sug märken vilket gjorde Xigbar ytterst nöjd. _Det är så att alla ska fatta att Demyx tillhör mig!_ Tänkte han för sig själv och log mot Demyx nacke. Han flyttade sig så att han var över Demyx helt och hållet, med ett ben på vardera sidan om Demyx späda kropp. Deras ansikten var direkt mot varandra och Xigbar kunde se tårarna som hade börjat bildas i kanten av Demyx ögon. Han böjde sig fram och kysste bort tårarna.

"gråt inte Dem, jag lovar att det här kommer kännas bra" sa han och blinkade. Demyx som äntligen hade börjat fatta vad som hände skakade på huvudet.

"nej, snälla Xigbar nej" bad han med ynklig röst. Xigbar kunde inte bry sig mindre om vad Demyx ville i det här läget. Han kysste Demyx på munnen. Det var inte en snäll försiktig kyss som i alla böcker och kärleks historier man läser. Nej den hade en kraft som sa att Xigbar tänkte ta all makten och att Demyx Dom redan var bestämd. Demyx hade nu gått från förskräckt till livrädd. Han började slå vilt om sig med armarna. Med Xigbar tog bara tag i dem med sin ena hand och höll dem över Demyx huvud. Hans andra hand hade ha fått in under Demyx tröja den sökte nu över hela Demyx mage och bröstkorg efter Demyx alla känsliga punkter. Han kom i kontakt med Demyx bröst vårta och nöp till om den. Det hördes ett litet skrik från Demyx av både häpnad, smärta och någonstans djupt nere behag, men det dämpades av att Xigbars mun var isvägen. Xigbar log och lyckades slinka in sin tunga i Demyx mun. Demyx vred och vände på sig men kunde inte komma ut ur Xigbars järn grepp. Undertiden undersökte Xigbar Demyxs mun noggrant med tungan. Han skulle inte missa en enda millimeter av Demyx mun. Det var en socker sött smak i munnen antagligen efter allt godis Demyx hade ätit och det var som att slicka på spunnet socker. När Xigbar släppte Demyx läppar för en kort stund för att fylla lungorna med syre tog Demyx chansen.

"hjälp någon!" skrek han så högt han kunde. Xigbar la handen över hans mun snabbt så att han inte han skrika något mer.

"akta dig Demyx så att jag inte måste straffa dig" väste han. Demyx kände hur tårarna började rinna. Han ville inte det här. Han ville inte att Xigbar skulle göra så här. Han ville verkligen inte att det här skulle hända. Xigbar tog bort handen från Demyx mun men Demyx vågade inte skrika av rädsla av straffet som Xigbar hade pratat om, han ville inte göra det ännu värre än det redan var. Xigbars fria hand började knäppa upp tröjan Demyx hade på sig och han kysste sig ner över Demyx mage. Han kom ner till kanten av Demyx byxor. Där stannade han en stund för att titta up på Demyx ansikte och log elakt. Demyx hade stänkt hans ögon med all kraft han hade medans tårarna rann som strida strömmar ner för hans kinder. Xigbar öppnade långsamt knappen till Demyx byxor och drog ner drag kedjan. Demyx gav ifrån sig ett ynkligt lätte som bara fick Xigbar att le mer. Xigbar drog sakta av Demyx byxorna. Demyx rös till och började vända och vrida på sig igen och nu grät han så mycket att även om han ville skrika så skulle gråten kväva ljudet. När byxorna var av studerade Xigbar noga Demyx från topp till tå. Han log nöjt över det han såg. Den svaga personen som låg under honom, gråtande och nästan naken fick honom att känna sig mäktig och stark, som den perfekta semen (^^). Demyx kände ungefär tvärt om. Han kände sig ynklig som inte kunde försvara sig mot någon alls, at det inte fanns något han kunde göra för att få det att sluta. Han önskade att han skulle dö just där på sängen så att han skulle slippa allt det här. Han önskade att han skulle försvinna långsamt och bara lösas upp, att döden skulle föra honom bort i sina armar till var det nu var en nobody hamnade efter döden (rysslands källare lol) just som Demyx visste att Xigbar skulle ta av honom hans Boxers och sedan göra så att han inte längre kunde säga att han var oskuld öppnades dörren. Demyx tittade upp och såg Vexen stå i öppningen med ögonen på några papper han hade i handen. Även Xigbar vände sig om och såg Vexen och han slutade med allt han höll på med.

"numer nio vad är det för oväsen du för, vissa försöker faktiskt jobba även fast klockan över mid…." han kom inte längre efter som han just hade titta upp och såg en mycket underlig och annorlunda bild framför sig. Det såg ut som om han skulle tappa allt han hade i händerna.

"NUMMER TVÅ AV FRÅN NUMMER NIO NU!" skrek Vexen med all kraft som fanns i hans lungor. Xigbar hoppade snabbt av och var på fötterna snabbare än om man skulle säga Kingdom Hearts. Det hände inte ofta att Vexen skrek om någonsin så det var en extrem chock. Han gick med storm steg fram till Xigbar och slog till honom så hårt att han flög iväg två meter och hamnade på golvet. Man kunde se små iskristaller på Xigbars kind efter som Vexen hade ändvänt sina is krafter för att slå till Xigbar. Xigbar såg förskräckt på Vexen som stod bara några meter bort och tittade på honom med mord i blicken.

"jag föreslår Xigbar att du lämnar rummet omedelbart om du inte vill att jag ska frysa dig till en isbitt och använda dig i mina experiment. "sa Vexen med sådan kall röst att det var som om istapparna hängde i tomma luften. Xigbar öppnade snabbt en portal därifrån och han precis iväg innan några istappar träffade platsen han just hade stått på. Vexen vände sig mot den halv nakna Demyx som nu hade rullat ihop sig till en boll på sängen och skakade våldsamt. Vexen tittade på honom och suckade medans han tog av sig sin vitta labbrock och la den beskyddande över Demyx skakande kropp. Demyx öppnade sina tårfyllda ögon och tittade förskräckt upp på Vexen. Han försökte flytta sig bort från den kylliga vetenskapsmannen men han skakade för mycket för att lyckas. Vexen la en hand på hans axel.

"lugn Demyx. Jag tänker inte göra något, jag lovar." sa han med en mycket varmare och lugnare röst än den han använt mot Xigbar. Demyx slappnade av och satte sig försiktigt upp. Vexen kunde se vilket risigt skick Demyx var i, även om Xigbar inte hade hunnit avsluta det han påbörjat var den unga nobodyn full av blåmärken och sugmärken över hela övre kroppen. Hans ögon var blodsprängda av tårar och han skulle nog aldrig kunna le på samma sätt igen. _Jag ska döda Xigbar i morgon bitti _tänkte Vexen och drog Demyx närmare i en kram. Demyx la sitt huvud mot Vexens bröst och väntade sig halvt om halvt att höra det svaga bultandet från ett hjärta. Men så klart fanns det inget där. Demyx kände hur tårarna började rinna igen. Men den här gången var det av lättnad över att det var över. Vexen strök långsamt hans hand över Demyx hår och viskade till honom lugnt.

"det är okay Demyx, ingen kommer att skada dig igen. Jag lovar. Du behöver inte vara rädd för Xigbar längre för om han ens skulle tänka på att göra dig illa ska jag se till att han saknar andra ögat också." sa Vexen och hotet lät äkta. Demyx log mitt i floden av tårar.

"tack Vexen" sa han med svag röst. Vexen blev förvånad av det plötsliga ljudet men log.

"ingen orsak Demyx."

A/N: den här fanfictionen är dedicerad till Signe, världens bästa Vexen/ryssland. Det var kanske ett rätt crappy slut, men, men vad gör man.


End file.
